


Itsudemo itsumademo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yamada quella sera si sentiva particolarmente di buonumore.Si era svegliato presto quella mattina, ma si era svegliato di sua spontanea volontà senza che il fidanzato dovesse buttarlo giù dal letto. Al lavoro tutto era proceduto senza intoppi, ed erano persino tornati a casa prima di quanto avessero previsto.Normalmente quando rincasava si sentiva sempre parecchio stanco, per cui prese quel suo essere del tutto pieno di energie come un piacevole cambio di routine.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Itsudemo itsumademo

**_~ Itsudemo Itsumademo ~_ **

Yamada quella sera si sentiva particolarmente di buonumore.

Si era svegliato presto quella mattina, ma si era svegliato di sua spontanea volontà senza che il fidanzato dovesse buttarlo giù dal letto. Al lavoro tutto era proceduto senza intoppi, ed erano persino tornati a casa prima di quanto avessero previsto.

Normalmente quando rincasava si sentiva sempre parecchio stanco, per cui prese quel suo essere del tutto pieno di energie come un piacevole cambio di routine.

Si era fatto una doccia, ed era uscito dal bagno avvolto nell’accappatoio, seguendo poi il profumo di cibo che lo portò fino alla cucina, spuntando alle spalle di Daiki.

“Cosa prepari?” gli domandò curioso, sbirciando dentro la padella in cui sfrigolava della carne. “Sto morendo di fame, Daiki!”

Il fidanzato gli sorrise, girando le fette di carne e lasciandole a friggere, prima di voltarsi verso di lui.

“Katsudon.” gli comunicò, con aria soddisfatta. “Dici sempre che dopo cena hai ancora fame, quindi ho pensato di preparare qualcosa di più sostanzioso stasera.” spiegò, abbracciandolo per i fianchi e chinandosi con il viso sul suo collo, inspirando e poi alzando un sopracciglio. “Hai usato il mio bagnoschiuma?” domandò, sorridendogli, e l’altro annuì portando un lembo dell’accappatoio contro il viso.

“Sì.” confermò. “Avevo voglia di avere il tuo odore addosso.” aggiunse poi, ridacchiando imbarazzato.

Daiki non commentò, ma il sorriso sul suo volto si accentuò, e baciò il fidanzato sulle labbra, per poi sospirare come di beatitudine.

“È quasi pronto.” gli disse, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. “Devo lasciare raffreddare un po’ la carne prima, mi vado a fare una doccia veloce anche io. Tu apparecchi nel frattempo?” gli domandò, spegnendo la fiamma sotto la padella, aspettando il cenno d’assenso del più piccolo prima di dirigersi verso il bagno.

Yamada osservò ancora il contenuto della padella, afferrando con fare circospetto le bacchette prima di sentire la voce del fidanzato alle proprie spalle.

“Apparecchiare, amore, non mangiare.” lo riprese, e Ryosuke si voltò a lanciargli un sorriso colpevole prima di lasciare andare con delusione le bacchette e mettersi effettivamente a preparare la tavolo.

Una volta finito si sedette al tavolo, poggiandovi sopra i gomiti e sorreggendosi la testa con le mani, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata depressa verso la padella, cercando di ignorare la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco.

Quando finalmente sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi balzò velocemente in piedi, raggiungendo Daiki e tirandolo per un braccio verso la cucina.

“Andiamo, Dai-chan! Sto morendo di fame, ci hai impiegato un’eternità a lavarti!” si lamentò, spingendolo poi verso la cucina e seduto sulla sedia, mentre il più grande ridacchiava.

“Ci avrò messo meno di dieci minuti, Ryo. Non essere esagerato, o un giorno i vicini mi denunceranno credendo che io ti faccia fare la fame.”

Yamada non lo stesse a sentire, e velocemente mise nelle scodelle il riso insieme all’uovo e alla carne, portandole a tavola e fissando la propria con espressione felice.

“Itadakimasu!” esclamò poi, senza aspettare risposta da parte di Daiki prima di iniziare a mangiare.

Addentò per prima la carne, rivolgendo al più grande un’espressione più che soddisfatta.

“È buonissima, Dai-chan.” si complimentò, parlando con la bocca piena, e dedicandosi poi unicamente a mangiare, concentrando tutta la propria attenzione sul proprio piatto.

Quando fu certo di aver finito anche l’ultimo chicco di riso e l’ultimo pezzetto di pastella, si lasciò andare contro la sedia, mettendosi teatralmente le mani sullo stomaco.

Daiki lo fissò con un sopracciglio alzato, sorridendogli, tornando poi a mangiare.

Ryosuke si rimise composto, guardando nella sua scodella e trovandola ancora piena per metà.

“Lo mangi quello? Sono abbastanza sazio, ma ho ancora un po’ di spazio se tu non ce la fai a finirlo.” gli chiese, con l’aria di chi gli stava facendo un’offerta molto generosa.

Daiki alzò lo sguardo, perplesso, alzando la scodella e continuando a mangiare.

“Grazie per il bel pensiero, ma credo che finirò di mangiare. Non fosse mai che ti dovessi sentire male.” lo prese blandamente in giro, allungando poi una mano a dargli un colpo sul naso, sorridendogli. “Però se ti annoi ad aspettare che io abbia finito puoi alzarti e fare qualcos’altro, non è necessario che mi aspetti.” gli propose.

Ryosuke alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

Assottigliò le labbra e si sforzò di sorridergli, stringendosi nell’accappatoio.

“Non importa, non mi dà fastidio aspettare.” scrollò le spalle. “Non mi andrebbe comunque di fare niente senza di te.” sottolineò, scrutando poi il volto del più grande come a volerne cogliere chissà quale reazione.

Ma Arioka continuò a mangiare, apparentemente senza dare peso a quanto il più piccolo gli aveva appena detto.

Ryosuke vedeva chiaramente quanto stentasse a finire tutto, e fu in quel momento che realizzò che in effetti da qualche tempo a quella parte il fidanzato aveva preso a mangiare più del normale. Per la precisione, tendeva a non lasciare più niente nel piatto che poi potesse finire lui.

Giunse alla propria conclusione sul perché di questo comportamento, e non gli piacque affatto.

Incrociò le braccia sul petto, lasciandosi andare contro la sedia con espressione infastidita, senza più dire una sola parola mentre osservava il più grande mangiare.

Quando ebbe finito Daiki sbuffò, abbandonando la ciotola sul tavolo come se non volesse vederla mai più e alzando lo sguardo alla volta del fidanzato, sorridendogli.

“Ancora un boccone e penso che sarei potuto scoppiare.” scherzò, allungando la mano sul tavolo come a chiedere che Ryosuke facesse lo stesso, ma il più piccolo finse di ignorare quel gesto e si alzò in piedi, cominciando a riporre le stoviglie nel lavello.

“Possiamo fare dopo, no tesoro?” gli disse Daiki, alzandosi a sua volta e andandogli alle spalle, circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia e posandogli il mento su di una spalla. “Facciamo qualcosa insieme prima, posso anche lavarli io dopo o domattina i piatti.”

Yamada scrollò le spalle, divincolandosi dalla sua presa.

“Non è necessario. Non è che ci sia molto di meglio da fare, no? Quindi tanto vale che mi metta a lavarli adesso.” gli rispose, non riuscendo in alcun modo a mascherare l’irritazione nel proprio tono di voce. 

Ma anche quando ci fosse riuscito sapeva che Daiki non avrebbe mancato di notare la voluta antipatia nella sua frase, e non gli importava poi molto.

Il fidanzato lo lasciò andare, mettendoglisi di fianco e guardandolo con espressione perplessa.

“Ryo-chan? Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?”

Il più piccolo assottigliò le labbra, lasciando andare la spugna e asciugandosi velocemente le mani.

“No. Non c’è niente che tu abbia fatto. Il problema del resto sono io, no?” rispose, sentendosi vicino alle lacrime e odiandosi per questo.

Daiki strabuzzò gli occhi, cercando poi di prendergli una mano fra le proprie, ma l’altro fu veloce a divincolarsi.

“La prossima volta” mormorò Ryosuke, protendendo il corpo verso la porta. “Anziché cercare di cambiare le cose da te, faresti meglio a dirmi cosa non ti va bene. A dirmi che sono grasso anziché evitare di farmi mangiare troppo.” concluse, alzando il tono di voce e lasciando la stanza, raggiungendo la camera da letto e sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Sapeva che la sua reazione era infantile, ma al contempo non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi ferito dalle azioni del più grande.

Detestava l’idea che non lo trovasse... attraente. E detestava il pensiero che anziché dirglielo chiaro e tondo ricorresse a dei sotterfugi, come se provasse pena di lui.

Si era gettato sul materasso, rimuginando, e si accorse a malapena della porta aprirsi alle sue spalle.

Quando Daiki si sedette dietro di lui lo ignorò, e continuò a farlo anche quando sentì una mano del fidanzato sulla sua spalla.

“Ryo?” lo chiamò, con voce dolce. “Amore mio, mi spieghi che cosa diamine ti è passato per questa testolina?” gli chiese, sottolineando le proprie parole andando a passare una mano fra i suoi capelli.

Ryosuke si mise nuovamente a sedere, fissando un punto nel vuoto di fronte a sé.

“Ultimamente non mi lasci più quello che non mangi e ti sforzi di finirlo tutto. È perché mi trovi grasso e non vuoi che mangi troppo, vero? Perché in queste condizioni non ti piaccio, e forse non ti attraggo nemmeno più, e...” s’interruppe, sentendo l’altro scoppiare a ridere. A quel punto tornò a guardarlo, l’espressione irritata più di prima. “Lo trovi davvero così divertente, Daiki?”

Il fidanzato annuì, poi sospirò e lo attirò verso di sé con un braccio intorno al suo fianco.

“Sì che lo trovo divertente, chibi.” confermò, chinando il capo verso di lui e posandogli le labbra sulla fronte. “Lo trovo divertente perché anziché giungere a conclusioni affrettate potresti aspettare di sentire che cosa ho da dire io.” gli fece notare con tono di rimprovero, prima di sospirare. “Ti sbagli, non lo faccio perché ti trovo grasso. Lo faccio perché ti ho sentito lamentarti con Yuri del fatto di essere ingrassato e ho sentito tutte le paranoie che ti sei fatto. Quindi, ecco, ho pensato che...” arrossì lievemente, scrollando le spalle. “Che se avessi messo su peso anche io magari non ti saresti sentito così a disagio. E io non voglio che tu dimagrisca, poi, perché queste” portò le mani ai suoi fianchi, pizzicandolo. “Mi piacciono da impazzire. Mi piaci con tutta la carne che hai addosso, Ryo, e mi piaceresti in qualsiasi modo, e continueresti ad attrarmi. Anche se pesassi trecento chili, per me non cambierebbe niente.” gli spiegò, vedendo l’espressione sul volto del più piccolo distendersi pian piano.

“Oh.” commentò solo, tornando a chinare lo sguardo in una forma di imbarazzo. “Quindi davvero ti piaccio un po’ anche così?”

Daiki emise un verso esasperato.

“Non guardare altrove.” lo riprese, portandogli una mano sotto il mento e costringendolo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “Non è che tu mi piaccia un po’. Mi piaci tanto. Ti trovo attraente e mi ecciti, come hai sempre fatto e come continuerai sempre a fare.” dichiarò, sorridendo quando il più piccolo gli buttò le braccia al collo, stringendolo forte.

“Mi dispiace, Dai-chan! Io pensavo... ecco, ho avuto paura. Io voglio essere sempre attraente per te.”

Il più grande annuì, come a dire che capiva, e gli accarezzò lentamente la schiena prima di scostarsi leggermente, in modo da poterlo di nuovo guardare.

“Ora che cosa ne dici se facciamo pace, e se ne approfittassi per dimostrarti quanto effettivamente tu mi attragga?” gli chiese, il tono di voce più basso, allusivo.

Yamada gli sorrise maliziosamente, cogliendo al volo il significato delle sue parole e portandosi indietro sul letto.

Daiki gattonò fino a raggiungerlo, prendendogli il viso in una mano e baciandolo con foga, schiudendo le labbra alla ricerca del sapore tanto familiare della bocca del fidanzato, lasciandosi ricadere sopra di lui e cercando spazio fra le sue gambe.

Con l’altra mano si occupò di slacciare la cintura che teneva fermo l’accappatoio, aprendolo prima di lasciarglielo scivolare giù dalle braccia, tirandosi su per concedersi di guardarlo, sorridendogli.

“Sei meraviglioso, amore.” mormorò, con voce roca. “Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto.” aggiunse, prima di chinarsi nuovamente su di lui.

Ryosuke lo sentì cercare ogni centimetro della sua pelle con le mani e con la bocca, sfiorandogli i fianchi con i polpastrelli, mordendolo piano laddove trovava più carne a propria disposizione, non impiegando che pochi minuti di quelle cure prima di farlo gemere a voce alta, offrendo il proprio corpo alle sue attenzioni, inarcandosi contro di lui.

Alzando lo sguardo e guardandolo quasi incantato, Daiki scese con le dita fino alla sua erezione, avvolgendola e iniziando a muoverle lentamente.

Nessuno dei due osava staccare gli occhi dall’altro, e Yamada non si perse neanche uno dei movimenti del più grande mentre la sua bocca andava a sostituire le dita sul proprio sesso, e quelle si spostavano più verso il basso, in cerca del calore della sua apertura.

Ryosuke sentì scivolare dentro di lui un primo dito mentre contemporaneamente Daiki scendeva con le labbra su di lui, e non poté fare a meno di lanciare un grido, incapace di decidere su cosa gli piacesse di più concentrarsi.

Spingeva il bacino verso la lingua del più grande e poi verso le sue dita, confuso, eccitato dai suoi occhi le continuavano ad essere fissi nei propri come in una provocazione, come se effettivamente volesse essere guardato.

Quando si fu abituato completamente a quelle dita che lo preparavano, passò una mano fra i capelli del fidanzato, spingendolo controvoglia a lasciarlo andare.

Si era aspettato che l’altro si risollevasse su di lui e che lo prendesse così com’era, ma Daiki invece si sedette contro la testiera del letto, facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo.

“Vieni qui, Ryo.” mormorò prendendogli una mano e tirandolo verso di sé, mentre con l’altra si liberava dell’accappatoio. “Voglio guardarti.”

Yamada gattonò verso di lui, mettendoglisi cavalcioni e chinandosi su di lui, portando indietro una mano fino al suo sesso, masturbandolo per pochi secondi prima di spingerlo contro di sé, socchiudendo gli occhi prima di tirarsi indietro, lentamente, fino a che non si sentì penetrare fino in fondo.

Fece un sospiro, gemendo piano e reclinando indietro la testa.

Rimase fermo solo per qualche istante, e poi fu lui stesso ad iniziare a muoversi, facendo perno sulle ginocchia per risollevarsi ed abbassarsi su di lui, prima che l’altro cominciasse ad andargli incontro con il bacino, cercando di penetrarlo ancora più in fondo.

Non chiudeva mai gli occhi, notò Ryosuke, li teneva fissi su di lui e con essi accarezzava ogni centimetro del suo corpo, mentre le mani gli tenevano stretti i fianchi, sempre di più man mano che passava il tempo.

Quando Yamada sentì di non riuscire più a resistere fu tentato di chiedergli di fare qualcosa, prima di capire fino a che punto volesse guardarlo, e portando allora la mano intorno al proprio sesso, cercando di far capire al più grande quanto in effetti gli stesse piacendo, muovendosi sempre più velocemente fino a che non riuscì a controllarsi oltre e raggiunge l’orgasmo, lanciando un grido strozzato e spingendosi completamente contro il corpo del fidanzato mentre veniva nella propria stretta e sul suo petto.

Daiki non gli diede un attimo di tregua, ma anziché aspettarlo fu lui a muoversi con più decisione, continuando ad affondare deciso dentro di lui ancora e ancora, prima di tirarsi a sedere e stringerlo contro di sé, baciandolo in modo quasi violento mentre si svuotava dentro il suo corpo.

Continuò a muoversi per inerzia per qualche secondo prima di lasciarsi nuovamente andare, portando giù con sé il fidanzato, senza lasciarlo andare, continuando a tenerlo stretto.

Entrambi ansimavano pesantemente, ed impiegarono diverso tempo prima di sentirsi nuovamente in grado di parlare.

“Allora” iniziò il più grande. “Sono riuscito a convincerti?”

“Pace fatta.” commentò solo Ryosuke, senza dare una risposta diretta alla sua domanda. 

Daiki ridacchiò, scivolando su un fianco in modo che il fidanzato fosse di lato a lui, ma ancora senza mostrare la minima intenzione di liberarlo dalla propria stretta.

Con una mano prese entrambi gli accappatoi e li lasciò cadere sul pavimento, afferrando poi il lenzuolo e coprendoli entrambi, prima di tornare ad accarezzare la pelle del più piccolo, in particolar modo all’altezza dei fianchi.

“Ryo?” lo chiamò, vedendo l’altro socchiudere gli occhi, come se avesse improvvisamente sonno. “Ryo, guardami.” gli chiese, costringendo l’altro ad alzare il viso, osservandolo curioso. “Ti amo.” mormorò allora, posandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

Ryosuke sorrise soddisfatto, scuotendo le labbra e chiudendo definitivamente gli occhi, poggiandosi contro il petto del più grande.

“Lo so.” confermò. “Ma di quello non avrei mai potuto dubitarne.”

Si lasciò cullare dal rumore del respiro del fidanzato e dal calore della sua pelle, sentendosi improvvisamente rilassato.

E felice, e tanto, così come solo l’altro riusciva a renderlo.

Non avrebbe ammesso quanto stupido fosse stato da parte sua avere un pensiero simile nei suoi confronti, per quanto fosse chiaro.

Daiki lo amava, esattamente come lui amava Daiki. Tutto il resto erano piccolezze che non avrebbero cambiato niente fra di loro.

Ma il giorno dopo si sarebbe dovuto ricordare di dirgli che anche lui, con quel po’ di carne in più addosso, non era davvero male.


End file.
